


Fire! Fire!

by FallenAngel10086



Series: House Full of Random [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Referenced Minor Character Death, mentions of slut-shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic! The song is Fire Fire by Flyleaf. Kayla and Clarisse are the biggest tomboys in the school, but Luke and Pollux, the jocks who rule the athletics department, are tired of losing to two girls. What started out as a simple team-up against the girls escalates quickly into a fight. Only later do they realize how much they have in common. Namely, their interest in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire! Fire!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, so if you see any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them! :)
> 
> Okay so amyrose99 expressed a wish for more Kayla/Pollux stories, while I'm not sure if she was really asking me to write, I did get an idea while trying to figure out another request.
> 
> Original request - a high school au featuring tomboy!Clarisse and jock!Luke maybe they can fight and their fathers can be called in.

Pollux was extremely angry. It wasn't like he was experiencing something new, but some days he just wished that he could come home without wanting to strangle her. He knew his cousin felt the same, those two just like to rub it in when they beat him and Luke, again.

"We have got to do something," he said to his cousin before going to sleep that night. Pollux had lived with Luke and Luke's father, Pollux's uncle, for about a year now. He had come to live with the two when his father twin brother and mother had died in a car accident.

"It's just flag football," Luke muttered, but he didn't sound very convincing.

"I said that about basketball, and the mile run, and the-"

"I get it!" Luke said, "But what exactly are we going to do?"

Pollux smirked, he had ideas, but that didn't mean that he was going to make it easy for his cousin. "Oh, this and that, possibly a few things that could get us in trouble."

"Get us in detention trouble, get us expelled trouble, or get us arrested trouble?" he asked cautiously.

"Detention at the worst," Pollux assured. "Possibly a black eye or two if we got too far," he added thinking about how the girls never put up for certain things. He made a mental note to steer away from saying certain things, and hopefully Luke knew better as well.

"Tell me your genius plans then," Luke said rolling over to look at him from his bed.

Pollux grinned, it was going to be nice to show the girls that they would always be better.

_Almost thought we made it home,_  
But we don't know this place at all,  
That's enough now dry your tears  
It's been a long eleven years

*~K~*

Kayla quickly figured out that this was not a normal day, and that the boys were out for blood. She tried to warn Clarisse, but her step sister was not in a listening mood after running into Drew earlier. Honestly, Drew made everybody miss her older sister Silena, and no one ever let Drew forget it either. Now, Kayla honestly was never really bothered by her taunts and name calling, but Clarisse was. Kayla couldn't figure out why, but nevertheless she appreciated her sister's outrage on her behalf.

Everything came to a boiling point in gym, where the real conflicts really where to be found anyway. Kayla and Clarisse knew right off the bat that Luke and Pollux had teamed up to take them down. Being teenagers who only care for their reputations, they never were ones for backing down from a challenge, especially from Luke and Pollux. Maybe one day they would learn when to just let things go, but that day was long in coming.

She knew too much about Pollux and the way he would block her from getting what she wanted, so Kayla was shocked when Luke came after her, and Pollux was matching Clarisse's every move. They had gone and switched on them, and they blocked them from getting near each other long enough to either switch or talk to each other.

When Luke started trash talking her that was when the shit really hit the fan. Insult after insult came out of his mouth making both Kayla and Clarisse angry. Kayla tried to channel her rage into the game, but it didn't work for long. He was just spouting the same stupid shit the Drew did every day, but for some reason it felt different than when it came from Drew.

Then Luke called her a cheap whore and Kayla snapped.

Turning around quicker than the boy had expected she threw a punch at his face hoping to break something. It caught him neatly on the nose, and she watched in satisfaction as he fell back with blood pouring down his chin. She moved to go after him again, screaming every profane word at him that she could remember, but she was grabbed from behind. She could see Clarisse being restrained by two teachers with Pollux nowhere in sight. Given that she guessed that he was the one holding her back from beating the crap out of his cousin.

After that everything descended into madness as the student backed away from her flailing limbs as she tried to get out of Pollux's grasp, and the only two teachers where shouting for a student to go get someone from the office while they were restraining Clarisse.

_Fire, fire, fire!_  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  


*~L~*

Pain. All he knew was pain, and it all originating from his nose. Luke really wasn't sure if it was broken, and if it was, he probably deserved it judging by the way Pollux was glaring at him even as he held Kayla around the waist so she didn't punch him again… or kick him in the balls like she was threatening.

How could things escalated so quickly? It had been a friendly game, as friendly as the four of them could get anyway. He knew he was crossing a line when he started in on the rumors that Drew was famous for spreading, but he had felt like he couldn't stop himself.

Glancing over at Clarisse he cringed at the look of absolute murder on her face. He made a mental note to avoid her at all costs for the next few months… or until she forgot about today, which she likely wasn't going to for a few years. He was so screwed.

_You're ashamed of where you're from,_  
Crying 'cause your father's drunk  
We can't die because we're young  
At least that's what we heard in a song  


*~C~*

Clarisse was in a frothing rage, and nothing was going to calm her down anytime soon. Kayla was sitting in a chair in front of the vice principal's desk with an ice pack on her bruised knuckles. Punching Luke in face had possibly not been the best choice, but Clarisse doubted that Kayla regretted it.

Hell, she wouldn't have regretted it either, but she had been too far away to do anything. Clarisse was mildly glad that Pollux had restrained Kayla before she could lay into him again, but she knew that Luke would have deserved it. Honestly, Luke was the last person she had ever expected to sink to that level, and she was a little disappointed in him for going that far. They might all be competitive, but it was just a game, and Kayla and Clarisse had always tried to remember that.

Clarisse was fuming, but the vice principal had made his decision, and there was absolutely nothing any of them could do to change his mind. Luke and Kayla were suspended for the next two days while the incident was investigated, and she and Pollux were stuck in in school suspension for the rest of the week. None of them were happy about the outcome, but they were just thankful that it was the end of the day, and no one was being sent home before the day ended. That was generally the fasted way for a rumor that someone had been expelled to form.

_Fire, fire, fire!_  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars  


*~K~*

Kayla spent the next two days at home being fussed over by her moms. Kayla's father and Clarisse's father had both bailed when the girls were young, and both had been happy for their moms when they had announced that they were getting married. Kayla and Clarisse had actually been the reason that the two had met, but they kept their mouths shut, just happy for them.

Kayla wasn't even sure how the rumors of her being a raging slut had first come to be, but she assumed that it had to do with her loser ex-boyfriend. She had caught him cheating on her with Drew of all people, and the next thing she knew rumors were flying around the school about her the second she had dumped him. She assumed that it had to do with her ex telling Drew that she had had sex with him, and Kayla hadn't really cared about that, because they both knew that it had only been once, but Drew had made out to be some slutty bitch who had slept with half the guys in their class. Which was wildly untrue, but Kayla tried not to let it get to her. There really wasn't anything she could do, and the more she fought it, it would only get worse, so she would try not to rise to the bait.

Lot of good all of her letting things go had done her, and now here she was stuck in her house for punching the one person who had been the last she thought would have said anything like that to her. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She was trying to just let it all go, but she knew she would only be able to let any of it be when she got back to school. She had to know what had been caused by her breaking Luke's nose.

_You're ashamed of what you've done,_  
Crying 'cause your father's wrong  
Trying to be something new,  
You'll feel that you were something to prove  


*~L~*

Clarisse was the last person Luke had expected to visit him while he was stuck at home. Her giving him a black eye wasn't a surprise though.

Since she had come with Pollux when he came home from school he doubted that his cousin had tried to dissuade her from coming here.

"You're an utter dick, you piece of shit!" she shouted at him as he stumbled back a few steps from her punch. He probably would have fallen flat on his back again too, but he had stumbled into a wall. Good trusty wall, he could always rely on it to not let him fall over.

"If I said that I feel like shit for saying over half of those things to her, will that help?" he asked before she could yell some more insults at him.

Clarisse tilted her head to the side, "Moderately," she allowed, "However, if you ever say anything like that to her ever again, I will end your ability to make babies." With that she spun around and left the house.

Pollux snorted after the door slammed shut behind the girl. "Dude," he said "If she didn't like you so much, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have left you in one piece."

Luke looked over at his cousin in shock. "She likes me?" he asked.

"That's what you're taking from this?" Pollux asked arching an eyebrow in his direction. "Get your priorities straight… Namely apologizing out your ass to Kayla when you both get back to school."

"Right," Luke agreed, but he wasn't even thinking about Kayla. He felt bad for what he did, but he was more focusing on Clarisse. He had like her for years now, but their sports rivalry had always gotten in the way. Could she really feel the same way?

_What you confuse for glory's fire_  
Is fire from the tongues of liars.  
What you confuse for glory's fire  
Is fire from the tongues of liars.  
Oh send your rain  


*~P~*

Pollux decided to go visit Kayla after school the next day. He wanted to apologize for his part in why Luke had gone off the deep end the other day. All in all she took it pretty well, but she told him that if he ever puled a stunt like that again she was going to make him wish Clarisse was all he had to worry about.

Pollux agreed if only to make it out of the house in one piece without pissing himself. Honestly, who had ever thought that tiny Kayla could be so damn scary? He already knew that she hid strength that most people never suspected that she possessed in her tiny frame… but her imagination was a whole other matter, and he knew how inventive she could get.

By the time he left he felt like the visit had gone well, and managed to wrangle an open invitation to come back again. He walked away from the house with a wide smile all the while whistling a happy tune.

_Fire, fire, fire!_  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
(oh send your rain)  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars  
(oh send your rain)  


*~C~*

Curse her fondness for the foolish boy! She couldn't even vent her rage properly at him. He deserved it, even Pollux thought that he had acted shitty that day, but no, she had to just walk away. She really wished that she was just capable of hating him so that she didn't have to feel so conflicted about liking him.

She knew that hating him was never going to work, but it was worth a shot. Whatever, mission failed and all that, but she couldn't that maybe she succeeded in another.

She didn't find out until a week later that he actually felt the same way about her. That didn't mean she had to make things easy for him. He had hurt her sister, and he was going to have to win the approval of not only Kayla, but their mothers as well. Clarisse grinned at the thought, this was going to be amusing to watch.

_Fire, fire, fire!_  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
(oh send your rain)  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars  


*~K~*

Three months after the incident in gym, and well after most had forgotten it completely, Pollux finally found the courage to ask her out on a date. Kayla had just grinned and said that she would go out with him when Luke finally won over her mother, and was able to actually date Clarisse.

Pollux looked almost hopeless when she had said that, but then she hinted heavily that her mom was almost about to crack under his charming attitude. That, and nearly everyone could see that Luke had actually changed from the incident months ago. He wasn't as snarky or quick to anger as he was before, and it was a change welcomed by everyone who knew him well.

Cheered by this Pollux kissed her on the cheek before running off to class. Kayla just giggled and skipped off to her own class before the bell could ring. Things were definitely looking up.

_You're afraid of who you are (you're ashamed of where you're from)_  
Crying 'cause your father's gone (fire from the tongues of liars)  
Dreaming 'til you hit the truth (we can't die because we're young)  
You'll find that you've nothing to lose (fire from the tongues of liars)  
You'll find that you've nothing to prove.

*~L~*

After months of making an attitude adjustment, and trying to Prove to Kayla, and Kayla' and Clarisse's moms, that he was worthy enough to date Clarisse, he had finally done it. He had finally gotten permission from all three women to date the girl of his dreams, and Luke was pretty sure that Clarisse's mother and Kayla only agreed because they knew that Clarisse would take revenge if he fucked up in any way. You would think that that wouldn't be a comforting thought, but he had no intentions of screwing up that badly ever again.

That, and Pollux would probably skin him alive if he screwed up like that again. Now that, that was terrifying, because he knew that Pollux could hold a grudge for far longer than Clarisse or Kayla could, he just hid it better.

Their first date was a double date with Kayla and Pollux, and they went out for ice cream. It was a pretty fun night for all of them, and they all wondered why it had taken them this long to stop fighting and just kiss each other already.

In the end none of them had to prove that they were better than the other, because they were better together, than against each other.


End file.
